Retribution/Plague Champion/Strategy
Overviev Plague Champion is a good servant of Nurgle. He can be upgraded for different situations. ,You can use its plagues and poisons against enemy with right upgrades, or you can use its durability with right upgrades. It says Plague Champion is a defensive hero but only reason for that is his Heavy Bolter Turrent ability. In the other hand, he is offensive and support hero with right warger selections. Upgrading as a ranged unit is not so hard. Even he won't need any armour upgrades so good for economy. But upgrading as a melee unit costs a lot, but totally worth it. His suppression resistance is a slight advantage for a melee or a ranged build. Heavy Bolter Turret The only defensive ability that Plague Champion has. It has a larger fire arc than the Techmarine's Tarantula turret, and can be upgraded into a lascannon turret to serve as an anti vehicle weapon. If you are unsure on how to use this ability successfully, check out theTechmarine Strategy page and read the Tarantula Turret sub-article. Repair Allows him to repair vehicles, that will allow you to repair with your Heretics a badly damaged Dreadnought and back in fight much faster. Poision Weapons Bile Spewer A good flamer type weapon. It can serve for power farm bashes or a melee counter with Bilious Discharge ability. Yes, you don't see melee counter very much in Chaos race. You don't have to buy Noise Marines for a flamer now. It is cheaper and saves you from upkeep. Best idea, destroy your enemys power farms and make it harder to get into T2. Sword of Undeath Actually, a very powerful weapon but generally overshadowed by the Plague Fist. It produceses zombies for each unit Plague Champion kill by this sword. A very good trick. In every part of the game it serves good. In early games, you can increase the pressure over the enemy. You can kill expensive heavy infantry models such as Tactical Marines and CSM, or kill as many light infantry as you can to take the advantage back. Plague Fist Perfect heavy melee weapon to counter vehicles. Very high dps. But costs a lot of power. It can stun enemy units nearby of your hero, so a good melee counter. Safest since it is anti-everything. If you already have a lot of anti-infantry, there is no reason to buy Sword of Undeath. You should buy this for more anti-vehicle. Unholy Armors Fetid Armor A good choice for a melee or a ranged build. Unholy Stench ability can be used for restraining melee units around him, a good melee counter again! Or you can use it just to make your job easyer and faster. Armor of Pestilence Makes him as incredible as The Hulk. Adds 600 hp, immune to knockback. Makes him a kind of vehicle actually. But makes him very slow. If we think that much toughnes can be needed in a melee build, this armor is not a very pratic one to be honest. In the other hand, everyone wants to be as incredible as Hulk, right? Gifts of the Nurgle Blight Grenades Very, very effective against weak and crowded infantrys. The damage over time is just too high. You can turn the battle so easily. Doesn't synergyses with Heretics because you an hurt them too. A good accessorry for a melee build since you can always get close to throw a grande or with Bile Spewer. Mucus Discgarge Gives a heal ability. Useful in every situation. A very good sinergy with alied melee units in combat or a solid ranged block. It doesn't gives a very high heal like Apothecary Heal, to be honest, it is weak. Only 300 hp for a 4-member squad (75 hp/model). Icon of Nurgle Passive damage to nearby enemy while fighting. A good and annoying advantage. A perfect option for a melee build for hurting the enemy more. Globals Plague Champion has the best globals in Chaos army. Instead of saving of an''' Empreyal Abyss, you should use the other ones often. '''Touch of Nurgle has a good synergy with doomblast Heretics. You can scare them off. Noxious Cloud can be used to troll large groups of infantry armyes.In the other hand, it can be a game change.'' Plague of Undeath ''choice belongs to you. It should be used in big fights in late games. Other Ideas You can build your own army parallel to your hero. That's why selecting hero can be very important. Bile Spewer - Fetid Armor - Mucus Discharge It can be a good for a ranged build. Bile Spewer is for a better weapon. Fetis Armor is for restraining quick melee units from your army. Mucus Discharce is for healing your ranged infantry. For your army; 2 CSM with Mark of Tzeentch can be scary. Anti-vehicle choice belongs to you. Plague Fist - Armor of Pestilence - Icon of Nurgle To be honest, the most brutal and the best build. Category:Retribution multiplayer unit subpages